The Deadly Maze
by A Wandering Storyteller
Summary: On Halloween night, no one be alone. Stick to the streets, do not roam. You'll be taken away might never see day Once there were three Only one will there be To tell you they ran from a Slender Man.


**The Deadly Maze**

**Hi everyone!**

**So Kenza, you said we could write multiple fics... and this idea wouldn't get out of my head! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**I don't own Slender Man or Fullmetal Alchemist. I really wish I owned them, but I don't.**

* * *

Halloween in Central was usually uneventful for law enforcement. Sure, you had a couple of drunken men running around, but that was easy.

The Halloween of 1913, however, had different circumstances. That night, a young girl stumbled into the station, bloodied and bruised. Horror hung on her like a mask, unbroken as she clung to the nearest officer.

"Don't let him take me."

She muttered this constantly, not noticing anything around her. She didn't notice the doctors examining her, didn't notice the officers and their questions. She just sat there, her face a perfect picture of fear. One voice, after many others, finally reached her.

"Hello."

She looked up, as if startled by a sudden change. The man, dressed in blue, held out a cup of tea. She took it uncertainly, her hands shaking as she brought it to her lips. The man smiled, sitting in a chair across from her.

"Good to see you aware." He smiled, "My name's Maes Hughes. May I know yours?"

"…" She looked at her cup, "…Emma."

"Emma. That's a very nice name."

She continued to drink her tea, still unsure of everything.

"Would you mind if I asked you some questions?"

She set her cup down, giving Hughes her undivided attention. He nodded, understanding the gesture.

"What exactly happened to you, Emma? It's not often we have someone walk through those doors like you did."

"Bad man." She shook her head, "Am I safe?"

The question startled him, but he nodded.

"… I don't know where to start." She looked around, eyes unfocused. "I guess the beginning's as good a place as any. I was leaving a friend's house…"

* * *

"You sure that you'll get home safely?" Quinn looked at Emma worriedly, "I have my car, you know. I can drive you."

Emma laughed, shaking her head, "You worry too much! I walked here just fine, and I can walk back fine. It's only night time."

"Yeah, night time's when the creepy crawlies come out and the murderers take their victims!"

"Quit being over dramatic! Everyone and their mothers are out for Halloween tonight. I'm not going to be taken off a crowded street."

"Okay… be careful, Em. I'll see you tomorrow, alright."

"As always! Bye!" She waved as she walked away.

Emma strolled down the streets, ignorant of the quickly thinning crowd. By the time she reached the lights outside her home, no one stood on the streets. Except for a shaded figure that stepped out, hit the back of her head and sunk her into darkness.

She slowly came around, rubbing the back of her head. "Ouch… What the heck hit me? And… where the heck am I?"

Hedge walls came to vision, the night sending shadows long and thin along the floor. The entire place gave off an eerie feeling that made her edgy.

"How the heck did I get here? I was on a city street in Central… I need to get out of here. Something's following me, and it doesn't feel good."

She walked ahead, turning and twisting in the unending maze. She almost ran into a low platform, a shiny key sitting on the top.

"Might as well pick it up…" She picked it up, putting it in her pocket.

All the nightly noises seemed to stop, and a chill went down her spine. She went on a little quicker, fear beginning to nip at her heels. She walked into the middle of the maze, pausing to look at the large statue. Then she heard some footsteps to her left. She was frozen with fear, unable to move or open her eyes.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes, relaxing a little bit as she saw a large suit of armor and a smaller boy with a red coat. She stopped her shaking to laugh a little.

"I thought something was going to kill me…" She sighed quietly, "You're stuck here too?"

"Yeah…" The red coated boy looked frustrated, "I don't know how to get out, either."

"Well, we can go on togeth…" She froze, listening.

The people in front of her froze too.

"Brother, did you hear that?"

"Yeah Al. I did. We have to move now."

They snuck through the darkness, clustered together. She heard the slight jingling in the coated boy's pockets.

"You found keys too?" She whispered.

"Yeah. But we haven't found any doors."

"That might be our way out. How many do you have?"

A man in a black suit came at them from out of nowhere. The armored boy, Al, grabbed the two of them and ran in the opposite direction. Emma reached and grabbed another key as they passed by a grey pedestal. They stopped after a few minutes, Al putting them down.

"Thanks Al." Ed whispered.

She nodded her thanks, looking at where they were. One of the walls was made of brick.

"Maybe, if we follow that wall, we'll find our way out…"

Ed nodded, "Yeah. We'll all go…"

The man showed up again, almost on top of them. Al stood in front of them, arms raised.

"Brother, go!"

"No Al!"

"Edward, she needs your help. Go!"

Ed looked back reluctantly, then grabbed Emma and ran along the wall. They could hear the fighting as they ran. Emma snagged another key, just barely, as they sped past. Then a high pitched scream echoed through the grounds.

"Al!" Ed stopped, pulling out his keys and handing them to her.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm gonna go help my brother. You go on ahead. We'll catch up."

"No! We need to…"

"Just run! We'll be fine." He took off in the direction of the scream.

"Can't believe I'm doing this…" She ran after Ed, keys jingling in her pocket.

She froze at the sight in front of her. Al was broken to pieces in front of the statue, a spark of red among the grey. Ed stopped, screaming in rage as he clapped his hands and put them to the ground. The man was surrounded by stone. Ed stood triumphant.

But the man broke out.

He broke out of his bonds, many arm things coming out of his back. Ed ran away from Emma, the tall man following him.

"Run, damnit!"

She turned and ran aimlessly, bouncing off the walls in her frantic speed. She finally found the door, Ed trying to fight the man to her left.

"Get out of here! Run!" He said frustratingly, "Now's your chance!"

She ran to the door, fumbling with each of the keys to the door.

"They're not working!"

"Keep trying!"

She took a deep breath as she took each key and tried them. The last key fit, and with a light 'click', the door was wide open. They'd be able to get out.

The scream behind her said otherwise.

She turned, watching Ed's throat get sliced. She let out a silent scream, running out of the maze as quickly as possible. She fought through the woods, ignoring the bruises and cuts she gained, ignoring Ed's blood drying onto her face. She kept running, the tall man a few steps behind. She eventually collapsed, falling into one of the streets of the city. She turned, prepared to die.

But the man was gone. He had vanished into the unknown. Emma struggled to stand, stumbling into the police station, where she clung to the first person she saw.

And she regretted not taking a car home.

* * *

Hughes sat astonished after she finished her tale. It sounded like something out of a story, a fake to keep children out of cookie jars. But the fear that clung to her face, the tears rolling down her cheeks… she, at least, believed her story true.

"That's… hard to believe."

She laughed a hollow laugh, "I wouldn't believe it, either. I don't want to believe it. But it did happen. I wouldn't lie to you, sir."

"Well, you're going to have to stay here a few more days, I'm afraid. I'd let you out myself, but it's not my call." He stood up, getting ready to leave.

"I understand, sir." Her voice carried a bit of sadness to it, "Was there anything else you wanted to ask?"

"If I think of anything, I'll ask in the morning."

"Then this is goodbye, Mr. Hughes." She shook his hand, "I hope you have a long, happy life ahead of you. And I hope I haven't cursed you by telling you this."

He left, not thinking much of her statement. She'd still be here in the morning, but he had a daughter and wife waiting for him at home.

He never did get his chance to ask. Emma was killed that night, her throat slit and a silver key inside it.

**So, what do you guys and gals think? This is the first horror-like fic I've done, so any suggestions on improvement would be very welcomed.**

**Bye!**


End file.
